Code Lyoko: A New Era
by dsjoshua1
Summary: Set about five years after the code Lyoko series. A new generation of Lyoko warriors appear after five years of peace from any Xana attacks. Can the new generation stop Xana again before it is to late.
1. Prologue

Sam's POV

"Hey there guys. The name is Sam Frederick. I am a 16 years old now. This is a little story I like to tell about me and my four friends Trying to save the world from some virus named Xana. But let me start from the beginning."

I just got here about a week ago really to Kadic Academy which is in France. My parents technically made me go here. I was trying to settle in and get to know my surroundings at this Junior High school.

I decided to walk around the school a little bit and then went to the forest. I was walking around until I tripped on something. I looked and saw that I had tripped on a sewer. I didn't wonder to myself why there was a sewer all th way in a forest when I decided to go down it.

I finally made it down the ladder. The placed looked like a sewer but clean. It looked like there was some path it was going to so I decided to follow it.

"I was really shocked by what I found when I finished walking down the path. A factory. The last thing you think you find in a sewer. It appeared to be very old and abandoned. There were a bunch of ropes in there to but I was to busy looking around to have fun.

I found a elevator and went inside it. To my suprise it actually still worked. I had found some super computer and about 3 scanners after I went up and down the elevator. This was honestly becoming werid to me and this got me to wonder what all this was doing down here?

This place had to be used by someone. I was honestly starting to think this was some secret military thing or whatever. I decided to go the super computer I saw and see if I could find anything out about this place.

When I turned the computer on though this was the last thing I honestly expecited.

"Hello there."

"AHHH!" What the heck?!" I yelled as I stopped my self from falling over. There was girl who just seemed to appear out of nowhere on the screen when I turned it on.

"My name is Sara it is a pleasure to meet you. What is your name if I can ask?"

And that is about how everything started


	2. The new generation part 1

**Mikey's POV**

** "Oh come on it was just a harmless prank guys!" I said as I was running from the band class students.**

**"Your going to pay for this Durand!" They yelled as they continued to chase the boy through the school**

**A few minutes later**

**I had finally escaped the band class but barely. I mean all I did was fill all there instruments up with banana pudding what is the big deal.**

**"Anyway I am Mikey Durand. I am sorta the class jokester here at Kadic. But other than that I am your average 14 year old and carefree person. My family is from France but I was born in the states."**

**"I've been at Kadic for about a year now. And I am just 'loved' by about everybody.**

**I decided to walk back to my room when I saw my best friend Jack walking by with headphones in his ears.**

**"What's up Mikey. Piss anybody off today?" He asked his friend as they high fived eachother.**

**"Just the band class my man. Hey did you hear about the new girl coming here today." Mikey asked him.**

**"No I haven'. Now come on we are going to be late for History.I am not covering for you again." Jake said as I just shrugged and walked with him to our history class.**

**When we got there they saw an average sized boy with Brown shaggy hair and Brown eyes wearing a Green polo shirt and dress pants. He was on his laptop and I didn't think he noticed me and Jack walking in the class. I decided to sit next to him.**

**"Hey There. I'm Mikey and this is my friend Jake. What is your name?" I asked him. He looked up from his laptop and muttered "Sam." I was about to ask him more but the teacher Ms. Dubois came in and I knew that was my cue to be quiet seeing that she hated me already.**

**"Class I would like you to meet our new student Emily Johnson." She said as a girl that was a little taller than Jack. She had long red hair and green eyes and was wearing a red sweat shirt and Black sweatpants. I turned to Jack who had sat beside me at the table and saw he was completely focused on her. I smirked at this as the girl began to walk over to our table.**

**Emily's POV**

**Hi i'm Emily Johnson. I am from Canada and I my dad was transferred here from his job in mechanics so we had to move from there. I got accepted by Kadic academy because of my high grade level and my talent in music.**

**I was walking around the class looking for a seat when I saw a boy with black medium sized hair covered by a beanie. He had blue eyes and had headphones in his ears. He was wearing a black and yellow hoodie and Black jeans. I couldn't tell but it seemed like he was looking at me.**

**The other boy beside him was shorter than me and him though. He had Red short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Brown shirt with a Raccoon on it and Blue jeans.**

**And finally next to him was the kid on the laptop. I decided to sit by him cause it looked like there were no other seats left.**

**"Hi. I'm Emily." I said to him. He looked up from his computer.**

**"Names Sam Fredrick. Pleasure to meet you." He said put his hand out to shake which I did.**

**As Ms. Durand kept talking I was whispering to Sam.**

**"Could you show me around? This is my first day here and I still don't know where everything is." I said to him.**

**"Sure. I got nothing better to do. He said as he closed his laptop and the bell ringed.**

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the day went by pretty quick really. After the final class Sam decided to show me around the school and where all my classes would be. He said he has only been here a week but it seemed like he knew more than half the upperclassmen here.<strong>

**"So where are you from Sam?" I asked him**

**"California." he said**

**"Wait so you were born in the states? I'm from Canada."**

**We headed to the vending machines to get something to drink. When we got there we saw the two guys that were sittng at our table in history. **

**"Hey new girl. The names Mikey put her there." The small red haired boy said as he put his hand out. I hesitantly shook his hand bit pulled a away when I heared a buzzing noises.**

**"Hahahah! Got you." He said revealing the hand buzzer. I was honestly tempted to whack him upside the head but decided not to as the other boy introduced himself.**

**"The names Jack. Sorry about Mikey here he can be a little 'childish' if you know what I mean." He said as I giggled at the comment and Mikey glared at him as some girl came over. She had Black hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a Blue t shirt and skinny jeans. I turned to Mikey and Jack who just groaned as she walked over.**

**"Hi Jack are you ready to admit you love me yet?" She said. Something about her just made me want to punch her in her face. I didn't know why but I was getting mad just being around her.**

**"Mary. I don't know how you do it I really don't. You know Jack won't date a Monkey so what is the point." Mikey said as Mary glared at him and the others laughed.**

**"Why you stupid Mon-" She was about to say something but I stepped in between her and Mikey before she did something**

**"I suggest you just leave my friends alone now or else." I said as I stood face to face with her and we where glaring at each other. She then turned around and started walking.**

**"Whatever. Have fun with your loser friends Jack. Call me if you want to hang with cool people." She said waving behind her back as we all glared at her as she walked off.**

**Sam's POV**

**After that girl lefted I turned to Mikey and Jack.**

**"Who is she anyway. She seems real uptight." He asked them. Mikey frowned a little as he began to explain.**

**"Well she is Mary Franz. The most popular, horrible being of the school. She can get about any underclassman to liked but she gots a real bad attitude if she doesn't get what she wants. She is also the school principal's daughter so it is hard to do something to her or else you get in trouble." He said as Jack continued.**

**"She apparently has a gigantic crush on me and never leaves me alone so we always try to avoid her. but it never works." Jack finished as I turned to Mary who looked like she might exploded.**

**"I will get-" I stopped her before she finshed her sentence.**

**"As much as I would love to see a beatdown today I still need to show you around. But I'm getting something to drink first so could you wait over there." I said trying to calm her downing and pointing to a bench by the history building.**

**"...Fine." She muttered as she walked to the bench with Mikey and Jack following.**

* * *

><p><strong>After they left I decided to get some coffee since I was up all night helping that girl on the computer Sara. Apparently She was stuck in some virtual world called Lyoko and I was up all night trying to figure out ways to help.<strong>

**She said she didn't remember how she got there though. That what was bugging me the most. I mean what person would stick a girl into a virtual world.**

**I was about to put my quarter in the machine when the machine shocked me and I feel to the ground and blacked out.**

**Mikey's POV**

**Me and Jack were waiting with Emily trying to calm her down while we waiting for Sam to get his coffee. After a few minutes pasted I started to get real annoyed and that was one thing I never get. **

**Emily got up and seemed worried. "I am going to go see what is taking him so long." She said**

**"I'll go with you Mikey you stay here." Jack said as he ran to the vending machine with Emily leaving me behind bored to death on a bench.**

**After a few minutes Jack came running towards me and had a worry look on his face.**

**"Sam's unconscious dude. Emily took him to infirmary." He said catching his breath. "Come on let's go see him now."**

**I nodded my head and started to run with Jack to the infirmary. When we past the Vending machines I stopped and saw that he left his laptop. I turned to Jack.**

**"Go ahead. I'll grab his laptop and meet you there." I said. He nodded and continued to the infirmary.**

**When he was gone though I cracked a wicked smile and had the idea of seeing what was on his laptop. I mean I was worried for him but one little peek couldn't hurt anyone right.**

**"Hello."**

**"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I juggled the laptop around trying not to break it. I looked with shocked eyes to some girl on the screen of the laptop.**

**"W-who are you?" Was all the words I could get out of my mouth as I was still trying to comprehend what was going on.**

**"I am Sara. Who are you?" She asked me. "Mikey" I managed to say still shocked. She then looked at me with a quizzical look.**

**"Wait where is Sam?" She asked me out of nowhere. I had to try to think of a answer to give her quickly.**

**"Uh...Sam. He kinda got _'zapped.'__ I said rubbing my head as she grew a very scared and worried expression._**

**_"Could you take me to him please. I need to talk to him." She said._**

**_"Uh su-" I was about to say something until I saw the vending machines start to shake and then it shot electricity at me._**

**_"Whoa!" I barely was able to dodge it and then I started running like a mad man to the infirmary._**

**_(Sam has got a lot of explaining to do about this) I thought to myself as I continued running to the infirmary not even tempted to make a joke about this._**


	3. The new generation part 2

**Jack's POV**

**Hey there. My name is Jack Angers. I am fifteen years old and I have only been at the academy for a few months now. I am originally from France and grew up here my entire life. The only friend I made here so far is Mikey who is annoying but good for a laugh from time to time.**

**I just arrived to the infirmary a few minutes after Emily brought Sam in. I walked in to the room and saw Her sitting in a chair in the room and Sam sitting in the bed awake. I walked over and sat in the chair next to Emily.**

**"So how you doing Sam." I asked him.**

**"I am doing fine now. Thanks." He answered.**

**"If it wasn't for us you would probably not be here." I said before Emily punched me in the shoulder. I rubbed it and saw she was glaring at me.**

**"Just shut up would you. The nurse said he was shocked by the vending machine but he should be fine." She said. **

**"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Sorry." I said apologetically as I turned back to Sam.**

**"You need anything?" I asked him**

**"Well I can't really touch it right now but could you go get my laptop for me. I need to check something." He said**

**"Well I would but I got to here back to my room and study for all my classes. See you tomorrow." Emily said walking out of the room.**

**"What about you Jack? Can you go get it?" He asked me.**

**"Mikey went and grabbed it and should be here by now." I said as I looked at the time on my phone.**

**Mikey's POV**

**I was extremely tired up to this point as I ran into the infirmary and into Sam's room. I was still totally focused on asking the boy genius what was up with the girl in his computer.**

**The girl had explained something to me about some world called Lyoko and a few other things. I had pasted Emily on the way here but I didn't feel liking answering her when she asked me where I had been.**

**"What wrong Mikey? You look like you seen a ghost or something." Jack said. I didn't answer as I set the laptop on the table next to Sam's bed and opened it showing Sara on the screen.**

**"You got a lot of explaining to shock boy." I said as I sat in the chair next to Jack as Sam started explaining.**

**Sam's POV**

**I had to explain everything about Sara, the supercomputer, Lyoko and the old abandon factory. After we sneaked out of the infirmary I took them to the factory thought the sewer. All the while Mikey kept bothering me with stupid questions.**

**"So there is a super computer that some girl is trapped in? He asked me for the 50th time since we got down here.**

**"Yes..." I said starting to get real annoyed with him up to this point as we got in the elevator.**

**"So wait is she from this Lyoko place?" Jack asked me as the elevator started to go up.**

**"No. At least I don't think so. She said she can't remember how she got stuck in the computer or that world to begin with." I said as I got in the chair and logged in.**

**"Whoa...Sweet." Mikey said. Jack just looked around shocked. I was shocked before to but his shock was on a different level.**

**"Hey Sara you there." I asked through my earpiece as she appeared on the screen.**

**"Sam I need help! Something is happening in the forest sector. I need help now." She said as she switched the screen to show four weird looking robots with heads shaped like potatoes or something shooting at her.**

**"Sara hurry up and get to the tower now!" I said as a laser from one of the creatures barely missed her "Now!" I repeated **

**The only thing I really didn't mention to Mikey and Jack is about Xana, a virus Sara told me about when we first met and the robot things attacking her were his minions.**

**"What's going on Sammo?" Mikey asked as I turned to him and Jack.**

**"Sara is in real big trouble right now an-" I was about to finish my sentence when I just got an idea in my head remembering the scanners I saws**

**"Can you to go and help her." I asked them. Mikey just grinned and gave me a thumbs up and Jack just nodded**

**"Sure. I want to see this Lyoko place anyway." Mikey said**

**"What do we do Sam?" Jack asked me**

**"Get in the elevator and go down. There you should see 3 scanners down there. Get in them and I can do the rest." I said as they both nodded and went in the elevator. I turned back to the computer.**

**"Sara. Mikey and Jack are on the way to help you so hang on."**

**"Alright." She said. "Can you see where the coordinates are to the tower?"**

**"I was already on that before you asked." I said as I spotted a tower that was southeast and not that far from where Sara was.**

**"Yo. Boy genius we're in the Scanner things so what now?" I heard Mikey say.**

**"Leave it to me." I said as I started to transfer the two to Lyoko.**

**"Scanning Mikey, Scanning Jack, tranfer Mikey, scanner Jack, virtualization."**

**No POV**

**Woahhh! Mikey and Jack yelled as they landed on the ground. Sam had successfully transferred them.**

**"Talk about a soft landing." Jack said dusting his self off.**

**He was wearing a Yellow and Red leather suit with a hood on it. His headphones that were around his neck were replaced by Yellow goggles.**

**his beanie was gone to showing his black medium sized hair. He had a bow on his back but no arrows.**

**"You said it pal that really hurt." Mikey said as he got up off the ground.**

**He was wearing a Brown outfit with the same Raccoon logo on it. The long sleeves had Black streaks going down on them.**

**His pants were Brown and had Yellow lines going down it and Black shoes. The most noticeable feature was the raccoon tsil and the paws.**

**"I seriously thought you would of had a monkey's tail dude." Jack said looking at Mikey's tail.**

**"Hey we Raccoon men take offense to that Mr. Archer." Mikey said angrily**

**"Hey stop the bickering for a view seconds would ya. Do you see Sara anywhere ?" Mikey asked them. Mikey and Jack started looking around until Mikey spotted something.**

**"I think I found her Sam." He said as he pointed at a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a elf costume with no sleeves and brown boots. She appeared to be running front he creatures shown on the super computer.**

**"Guys stop them from attacking her!" Sam shouted as Mikey stepped up.**

**"Yo freaks of nature bet you can't get me. Nah nah na na." He said sticking his tounge out. The creatures stopped shooting at Sara and started shooting at him and Jack."**

**"Smooth me Mikey. You got them to stop attacking Sara but now there attacking us." **

**"Oh relax. Everything will be fine. He Professor know at all what can we exactly do?" Mikey asked before he got shot in the arm by one of the monsters.**

**Mikey be careful you just lost 30 life points. And as for what you can do Jack grab your bow and start shooting and Mikey just try to get close to one of them and Attack.**

**"Okay. Tell your virtual friend we'll be with her as soon as the uglies are done with." Mikey said as he dodged a few shots from one of the monsters.**

**"Uh Sam I hated to break it to you but I don't have any arrows." Jack said with the bow in his hand."**

**"Just put it in shooting motion."**

**"Okay..." Jack did what he was told and suddenly and White Arrow made out of energy formed.**

**"Woah..." Jack said as he pulled the bow up and aimed at one of the monsters. He released the bow string and shot the arrow straight into the monsters head destroying it."**

**Meanwhile Mikey wasn't having much fun as he couldn't get near the other to monsters. then one of them shot him again but this time in his leg.**

**"Mikey be careful. One more hit and it is game over." Sam said as Mikey got up and he grew claws that started to glow white and ran towards the two monsters.**

**The monsters tried to shoot him but Mikey kept jumping and dodging until he got to one of the creatures and slashed it across it face Destroying it as he back flipped over to Jack.**

**"Jack you take Sara to the tower. I'll take care of the pipsqueak." Mikey said. Jack looked shock. **

**"Are you sure? Cause that is real risky. Sam what do you think?" Jack asked**

**"It is probably are only option. Jack go take Sara to the tower and Mikey stay here and hold the creature off.**

**"Got it." Mikey said smiling as Jack went to find Sara.**

**"Just you and me now freak bot." Mikey said as he grew his claws again and ran towards the monster again. The monster started to charge up it laser beam as Mikey got closer.**

**"Claw Smash!" Mikey yelled as he slashed the monster but the monster shot him at the last minute deviturlizing him.**

**Scanner Room...**

**One of the scanner doors opens up with Mikey looking very displeased steps out.**

**"All man!" Mikey said as he got in the elevator**

**Back of Lyoko...**

**"Sara, you can come out now. Jack is on his way to take you to the tower." Sam said as Mikey stepped into the room.**

**"Alright Sam." She said coming from here hiding place behind the trees. She saw Jack looking around.**

**"Jack! Over here." She yelled as Jack ran up to her.**

**"Where's the tower?" He asked her**

**"Not that far now come on." She said as they ran to the tower.**

**As soon as they got there three more of Xana's minions came about. The same ones that Mikey and Jack fought.**

**"Go! I'll hold them off." Jack said as Sara ran into the tower as the monsters shot at Jack devirtualizing him.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the scanner room another one of the scanner doors opened with Jack in it catching his self as he began to fall over. He was met by Mikey and Sam.<strong>

**"Did Sara..." Jack began until Mikey cut her off.**

**"Don't worry. our virtual damsel in distress did it." Mikey said putting a thumbs up sign.**

**Sam's POV  
><strong>

**We managed to sneak back to Kadic with out waking anybody up. I said good night to Mikey and Jack as I went in my room. **

**I closed the door to my room quietly and went to sleep.**

**But not before I quickly thought about this Xana and Sara. And I knew that after today's events Xana will be fighting with us for a long time.**


End file.
